


When Kiss Cams Go Wrong

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kiss cam, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Abby / Raven Kiss Cam fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small little thing that came to my mind this morning. Have you ever been part of a “Kiss Cam fail”?? Cos if I was, I’d kill for this to happen to me.

Raven was sitting next to Finn, head rested on his shoulder as they watched the game. A NBA game, the tickets had only been affordable thanks to Octavia— she definitely knew how to get everything cheaper somehow. The couple was sitting next to Bellamy and Jasper, while besides them were Octavia and her boyfriend, all of them cheering and focused on the game with beers on their hands. It was then, during the break, when the kiss cam started. Octavia giggled.

“Oh my god, Lincoln, what if they show us?” she smiled, resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder and laughing. “Will you kiss meeeeee?” she asked with a fake ‘dumb teenager’ voice. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

“I don’t need no kiss cam for that.” he spoke, leaning forward for a kiss.

“No,” the girl put a finger on his lips and grinned, “Not until the kiss cam shows us!”

Meanwhile, Jasper and Bellamy joked, both of them with their white and red basketball shirts and drinking beers. They look like two stupid white boys to Raven, but she had to admit they looked better with these clothes than with their school uniform. On the screens on top of the court, a middle aged couple kissed, then some teenagers.

“Dude, that girl next to me is so hot. Imagine the kiss cam zoomed on us.”

“She’s a ten, holy shit. But what if it zooms on us?!” the other cringed, making a gesture between them. “I’m so not kissing you.”

“Why not? Aren’t I your hot girl?”

“Shut up bro.”

Raven sighed. She had never been fond of kiss cams, knowing that either you could be really happy or completely humiliated. She looked to her side, Finn focused on his phone now, texting someone. They had been dating for a while, but for three weeks he had been quite distant. For a second the girl feared he was not in love with her anymore— what if he was texting another girl?

“Finn, I—”

“Oh my god! Raven!” she heard Octavia exclaim, making her focus her attention on her. “Raven, look! You’re in the kiss cam!”

The girl looked up. This couldn’t be possible, not now. On the screen, Finn kept looking down at his phone, while she saw her own eyes widen. Turning to the boy, she tapped his shoulder. “Finn, we—”

“One second babe.”

“Finn, please can you look at m—”

“I said one second.”

“Finn we’re in the kiss c—”

“One second.”

She could hear laughter, booing and ‘oh’s all at the same time, making her want to cry. She did not know who Finn was texting, but they were definitely more important than her. Standing up, she started to walk away, but was stopped by someone taking her hand. She looked at her side, watching the woman who had been sitting next to her stand up too and look at her. She looked like she was in her forties, a stereotypical soccer mom, though Raven had to admit she looked younger somehow. “What—”

The woman had leaned in, her lips meeting the teenager’s as she tried to speak. It was a gentle, slow kiss, the woman pulling Raven close and putting her hands on her hips. The girl’s hands moving in the air for a few seconds before she fell into the kiss and placed them on the woman’s cheeks and deepened the kiss. Lips parting and tongues clashing now, the crowd cheered and laughed, making Raven wonder if Finn was still too busy texting or not. But then, she did not actually care. The kiss between the woman and her was passionate now, both of them breathing heavily. Then it was suddenly over, the woman’s lips leaving hers as they pulled back.

Raven’s face was red, her cheeks burning as she looked into the woman’s eyes. They were brown, quite ordinary, but her smile wasn’t— it simply was an amazing smile. The teenager laughed, looking up to the camera and then covering her face with her hand before looking at the woman, who joined her laughter. Stretching out a hand, the woman smiled.

“So, uh, I’m Abby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for a second part for this… And how could I say no?

Raven was sitting next to her girlfriend, head rested on her shoulder as they watched the game. Abby had bought tickets for them, like each year since they had met— it was their small traditional way of celebrate their anniversary. Five years later, she had graduated from college and thanks to Abby she had found a job in the maintenance department of the hospital. They both had decent salaries now, and had just moved in together. Cheering and with beers in their hands, the couple had just sat down as the match stopped and the break started.

“Damn, that was good.”

“I can’t wait to see how this ends!”

“You get so enthusiastic about basketball, it’s adorable.”

“Hey!” the girl pursed her lips and leaned forward towards the woman, smirking and pressing a kiss on her neck. “I am not adorable.” she whispered, then going to bite the soft skin. “I am hot and sexy.”

“Shut up, it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

“For the kiss cam.”

On the screens on top of the court, a middle aged couple kissed, then two teenagers. A little boy covered his face with disgust as his sister tried to kiss his cheek, and a young couple looked at the camera and gasped, then gave each other a peck on the lips. Raven smiled, remembering how five years ago that day the woman had saved her from being humiliated in front of an unfamiliar crowd. And then, as she drifted through her memories, she recognized herself on the screen. Gasping, she moved to look at the other side of the screen, seeing Abby— who was holding a microphone. Turning her face, she looked at the woman next to her. _Wait, why is she holding that?!_ the girl thought.

“Abby what—”

“Raven, five years ago I met you in this arena, when your— thankfully— now ex-boyfriend let you down during a kiss cam. I could not stand seeing you about to cry, with tears on your eyes and that sad expression on your face. It hurt me, because in that screen I saw a girl that was feeling unloved by the person that should love her, and that was simply not right. So I stood up and kissed you, thinking that it would be a silly little kiss that might go viral online for some days but that soon would fade away. But then I told you my name and you told me yours, and after your boyfriend left because he was jealous you spent the rest of the game talking to me. It was then when I knew that you’d mean a lot to me, even if I did not know why. But now, I do know why you are so important.

You have been with me for the last five years, supporting me and making sure I felt loved. I thought that I would not mean anything to you, because I was not as young or beautiful as you, but you showed me that I was wrong. You’ve been proving me wrong for five years, showing me that I can be loved and love someone with all my heart. So that’s why I brought you here tonight, because you are not only really important to me but because you are also the person I love the most. And that’s why I need to ask you something.”

_No way._

Abby knelt on the floor, holding the microphone with one hand while the other moved to take something from her pocket. A small black box, Raven noticed— her lips parting and a gasp escaping them. “So, uh, excuse me, can you hold this for me?” the woman nervously asked a man that sat behind them. Everyone laughed, and as soon as the man held the microphone the woman opened the box, revealing the small but shiny diamond right in it.

_No way._

“Raven Reyes, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?”

_NO WAY._

“Holy shit— Abby are you— Oh my god— You idiot— Yes— Shit, yes, yes!”


End file.
